То, что имеет значение
by bbgon
Summary: Не родись красивой", Малиновский/Воропаев. Если женится твой друг, это бывает неприятно. А если женится твой враг?..


**Название: То, что имеет значение**

**Фандом: «Не родись красивой»**

**Рейтинг: PG-13**

**О ком: Малиновский/Воропаев**

* * *

_Что имеем – не храним…_

- Да? – лицо Воропаева приобрело совершенно идиотское выражение. Он и так не слишком приятен в общении, а если не стесняться в выражениях, то он – самовлюбленный придурок, но когда этот малоприятный тип воркует по телефону, называя кого-то невидимого на том конце провода «солнышком», «рыбкой» и «котёнком», - это абсолютно невыносимо.

- Да, моя радость, конечно, - выдал заключительный аккорд Воропаев и нажал на кнопку сброса. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова придать лицу то сосредоточенное выражение «вы-все-идиоты», с которым он обычно присутствовал на Совете директоров.

- Вы только что просмотрели 5328-ую серию «Санта-Барбары»! – объявил я, не удержавшись. Еще чуть-чуть, и у всех присутствующих в ушах замурлыкала бы какая-нибудь слащавая песенка из заставки: Cambio dolor, cara mio, habibi, amore mio, тьфу.

- Тебя что-то не устраивает, Малиновский?

Мне всё-таки удалось его смутить, потому что он огрызнулся не тем ленивым тоном привыкшего к препирательствам человека, как обычно. Его это задело, надо же.

- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не стесняйся! – как можно любезней ответил я и добавил задушевным голосом: - Кто она, Сашенька?

Я не ожидал, что столь невинный вопрос вызовет столь неоднозначную реакцию. Что там могло быть, в конце концов? Очередная Викуся, Леночка или Мариночка. Воропаев опустил глаза, нервно сглотнул, открыл рот – и вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, он схватил со стола блокнот и принялся зачарованно перелистывать его, как будто забыл, на какой странице записал правильный ответ. Через пару секунд ответ, видимо, нашелся.

- Я женюсь, - доверительно объявил Воропаев блокноту.

«Что?» - подумал я.

- Что?! – само собой вырвалось вслух. Я ощущал, что выражение лица сейчас у меня не менее дурацкое, чем у Сашки, когда он сюсюкал по телефону. Но Воропаев был слишком погружен в мысли о своей благоверной, или о том, во сколько ему обойдется свадьба, или о блокноте, не знаю, и я не дождался от него привычного комментария в стиле: «У тебя проблемы со слухом, Рома?» или «Закрой рот, Малиновский, - кишки простудишь».

Наконец, Андрей вежливо нарушил молчание:

- Поздравляю, Саша.

В самом деле, это были более подходящие к случаю слова, чем «Ох*еть!», «Ты что, рехнулся?» и «Какого черта?», которые крутились у меня на языке. Андрей явно не испытывал никаких проблем с тем, чтобы вообразить себе Воропаева женатым и даже, может, с парой-тройкой рыжих детишек. Что до меня, то мне гораздо проще было представить себе его за непристойными, но волнующими занятиями на этом самом столе в конференц-зале или в президентском кабинете (в памяти сразу всплыл образ запыхавшегося после «совещания» Ярослава), или в его кабинете в министерстве. Не то чтобы я часто об этом думал, но… По моему нескромному мнению, ему бы гораздо больше пошло украшение в виде наручников, чем обручального кольца.

Два взаимоисключающих образа Воропаева вошли у меня в голове в когнитивный диссонанс, отчего я впал в ступор и, видимо, надолго. Когда я мыслями вернулся в конференц-зал из тех областей, где я наблюдал за тем, чем Сашка занимается в душе, все присутствующие уже успели поздравить его. Воропаев раскраснелся, скорее всего, от удовольствия, но продолжал терзать блокнот. Я давно заметил, что при любых разговорах о его личной жизни он ощетинивался и начинал смазывать ядом свои иголки. Это было понятно, когда его личной жизнью была Викуся Клочкова, я бы тоже не стал о ней сильно распространяться, но теперь-то он уже должен был с гордостью поведать миру о неземных достоинствах своей невесты. На примере Андрея я убедился, что жених обычно неадекватен и не способен к объективному восприятию действительности. Конечно, был и другой вариант: тот самый силовой приём, который однажды чуть не применили ко мне, - «ребенок». Почему бы и Воропаеву не попасть под этот каток?

- Ты сделал ей ребенка? – мой вопрос пришелся на середину фразы Андрея о том, как, по его мнению, лучше праздновать свадьбу. Вышло невпопад, но слово уже было сказано, и я не стал извиняться. Воропаев смешался.

- Что? Я не… Нет. Нет, - в его поспешности было нечто подозрительное, и в то же время в голосе послышалось облегчение, словно дело действительно было нечисто, но я задал не тот вопрос, которого он опасался.

- В отличие от тебя, Малиновский, - начал он высокомерно, теперь уже придя в себя, - я не…

- Ты осторожен, выбираешь безопасный секс и не трахаешься направо и налево, я в курсе.

- Тебя это не устраивает?

Я почувствовал, что в своём желании подколоть его я сегодня уже дважды переступил черту, за которой моя ирония превращалась в сарказм. Иронизировать можно было над чем угодно, я настолько привык к такой манере разговора, что она перестала выражать желание рассмешить или разрядить обстановку, или какое бы то ни было чувство. Но если в моих словах появился сарказм, меня это задело. Я пожал плечами, сдавая назад в тоне беседы:

- Я просто констатирую факты.

Воропаев молча отвернулся от меня и подтянул к себе папку с годовым отчетом. Тема свадьбы была закрыта. Но до конца совета я еще несколько раз ловил на себе его косые нечитаемые взгляды.

* * *

После известия о сашкиной женитьбе Андрей, видимо, почувствовал в нём родственную душу. Он перестал морщиться при упоминании его имени, и я с ужасом ждал, когда он заведет разговоры о том, подружится ли его дочь с сашкиными будущими детьми. Такое ощущение, будто, несмотря на все распри, ему крепко вдолбили в голову, что Воропаев – почти что родственник и с ним непременно надо породниться.

У меня же мысли о готовящейся свадьбе вызывали неприятные спазмы в животе. Во-первых, рядом со мной будет уже не один, а целых два человека, практически потерянных для общества. Во-вторых, у меня было безрадостное предчувствие, что женившись Воропаев остепенится и станет вполовину менее интересным, чем теперь. Вряд ли после он станет ввязываться в авантюры и интриги; хоть вышеназванные авантюры и интриги и были направлены против нас, но они придавали жизни остроту. В-третьих, на свадьбу меня не пригласили. Это было логично: мы с Сашкой не были в дружеских отношениях, да и у меня не было желания напиваться под крики «Горько!», но, тем не менее, это было обидно. Похоже, меня решили исключить из всех свадебных торжеств… В-четвертых, я до сих пор не видел его таинственную невесту, и меня мучило любопытство пополам с сомнением: понравится ли она мне? Я непременно хотел оценить её прежде, чем она поведет Сашу под венец. Внутренний голос говорил мне, что она мне не понравится, потому что у Воропаева всегда был странный вкус на женщин, но мне хотелось быть объективным.

Единственной возможностью взглянуть на неё (не вламываясь к Воропаеву домой) был предновогодний показ новой коллекции – конечно, если Александр Юрьевич с невестой почтят его своим присутствием. Я полагал, что он обязательно захочет похвастать ею перед акционерами. С другой стороны, когда я вспоминал его замешательство при вопросе о ней, мне казалось, что он будет прятать ее до свадьбы.

На этот показ я собирался с особой дотошностью; не уверен, на кого я намеревался произвести неизгладимое впечатление: на будущую госпожу Воропаеву, на самого Воропаева или на какую-нибудь прекрасную незнакомку, с которой можно будет провести предстоящую ночь. Наконец, остановился на голубой рубашке: мне смутно помнилось, что когда-то одна из моих пассий призналась, что в ней я выгляжу «сексуальным зайкой». Не скажу, что такое определение меня сильно вдохновляет, но она точно подразумевала под этим комплимент.

На показ я, естественно, опоздал. И из-за того, что долго собирался, и из-за того, что, когда я подъехал к отелю, мне нестерпимо захотелось курить. Андрей уже прислал мне пару смс, возмущенно вопрошавших, где меня носит, и я стоял у входа, торопливо затягиваясь. В сочетании с тяжелым и холодным ощущением в животе сигарета в замерзших пальцах вызывала острое чувство дежа-вю. Лет пятнадцать назад – черт возьми, с тех пор прошло уже пол моей жизни! – я так же торопливо курил за школой, дожидаясь Андрея. Он всегда задерживался, иногда потому что забывал в кабинете портфель, но чаще останавливаясь перекинуться парой слов с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Как правило, «пара» слов растягивалась минут на пятнадцать, а то и дольше, и мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ждать за углом, где учителя не могли заметить меня с сигаретой в руке. Я думаю, Андрей начал бегать за девчонками сразу, как только вообще научился бегать. Вряд ли сейчас кто-то в поверит, что Роман Малиновский не родился с запасом донжуанских приемов в рукаве. Чего мне хотелось, так это быть как Андрей, быть интересным Андрею – и самым очевидным выходом было флиртовать с девушками и делиться с ним рассказами о своих победах. Поначалу о вымышленных, а потом и о настоящих. Совместные похождения создавали атмосферу тайны, у нас были общие секреты, истории, о которых знали только мы, и только мы могли вспоминать их, смеяться над ними, больше никто. И, наверное, в этом заключалась причина того, что я не хотел его свадьбы сначала с Кирой, а потом с Катей: я бы не смог последовать его примеру, и я бы не смог удержать его на своей орбите. Да, всё ещё оставалась работа, «Зималетто», футбол с пивом, но это уже не было эксклюзивно, не было тем, о чём знали только мы двое. Мы больше не были параллельными прямыми, оказалось, что наши жизни медленно, почти незаметно, но верно расходятся в разные стороны, и я ничем не мог их удержать.

К тому времени, когда я докурил сигарету, у меня в голове сформировалась одна чёткая мысль: я не хочу, чтобы Саша женился. Свадьба уже чуть не стоила мне друга, и я не хотел лишиться и номинального врага. Воропаев хоть и не был мне настоящим врагом, но всегда оставался по ту сторону баррикад. Моя мысль была не очень-то логична, я это чувствовал: если Саша перестанет быть моим врагом – это должно быть хорошо. Но тогда он просто перестанет быть на моей орбите, потому что вряд ли превратится в друга.

Если вы думаете, что, когда я дошёл до этого момента в своих размышлениях, я окончательно сник, вы ошибаетесь. Напротив, я воспрял духом: я понял, чего я хочу, хоть и не знал, как этого добиться. Но при этом руки у меня были развязаны: что бы я ни сделал, я не ухудшу ситуацию. Если Воропаев разозлится на меня – все останутся при своих. Я выбросил сигарету в урну и вошел в отель.

* * *

Показ уже подходил к концу, когда я вошёл в зал; когда я пробрался сквозь толпу к подиуму, на него уже поднялся Милко и благосклонно, с ложной скромностью принимал цветы и восторженные овации.

- Рома, ты где был? – Андрей протолкался ко мне и изобразил на лице гримасу начальника, готовящегося отчитать вечно опаздывающего работника. Но его тут же прервали журналисты, жаждущие красивой картинки для своих голубых экранов. Меня оттеснили прочь, потому что кому нужно мнение какого-то там начальника отдела маркетинга, когда рядом Большой Босс?

Я огляделся в поисках Воропаева; его нигде не было видно, и я уже решил, что напрасно выбирал рубашки и отравлял свой организм никотином на крыльце. В этот момент я заметил его рыжую голову по другую сторону подиума и начал прокладывать к нему дорогу сквозь броуновское движение толпы. Я пытался разглядеть, с кем он, но только когда подошёл почти вплотную, я смог увидеть его спутницу. Она была небольшого роста, особенно на фоне долговязого Сашки, миниатюрная блондинка с кукольно-большими карими глазами на маленьком личике и с ямочками на щеках; она непрерывно улыбалась.

- Привет, Саша! Добрый вечер.

- Добрый, - ответил Воропаев, подозрительно оглядев меня с головы до ног; впрочем, у него всегда такой взгляд. – Познакомься, это Даша, моя невеста, - перед последним словом возникла небольшая заминка, или я просто хотел её услышать. – Роман Малиновский, я говорил тебе про него.

Последняя фраза была произнесена с такой интонацией, что можно было не сомневаться, в полном варианте она звучала как: «Я тебе говорил, держись от него подальше».

- Очень приятно, - всё так же улыбаясь проговорила Даша.

- Да, - кажется, в моём плане только что обнаружился пробел: Даша мне понравилась. Не в том смысле, что теперь я сам был не прочь её заполучить, а в том, что любой коварный план подразумевает отсутствие симпатии к жертве. Я ожидал, что Сашина невеста мне не понравится, в крайнем случае, будет терпимой, но она никак не должна была оказаться милой и очаровательной. Теперь я понимал, почему Воропаев обратил на неё внимание. Я пристально разглядывал её – к счастью, мой план позволял мне не соблюдать правила приличия – пытаясь найти в ней достаточное количество изъянов. У неё крашеные волосы – раз, она слишком много улыбается – два, она – у неё маленькая грудь – три, добавил я, покривив душой. Мало. Слишком мало, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что она недостойна стать Сашиной женой. Кроме того, он наверняка её любит, боготворит и считает, что даже маленькая грудь – продолжение её достоинств.

Даша смутилась под моим взглядом, отчего её щеки порозовели. Кто бы сомневался, что это ей шло? Таким женщинам идёт всё, хоть в мешок одень, как говорится. Саша быстро перевёл взгляд с меня на свою невесту и обратно, и его лицо приобрело опасное ревнивое выражение. Уверен, что в голове у него крутилось нечто вроде «Малиновский, прекрати пялиться на мою женщину и катись отсюда», и если бы мы были наедине, он так бы и сказал. Но, в отличие от моего, его план на сегодня включал пункт «быть джентльменом», поэтому он процедил: - Рома, мне кажется, тебя зовет Жданов.

Никто меня, конечно, не звал, но продолжать молча изучать соблазнительные изгибы фигуры его девушки, погружаясь в безнадежную тоску, было совсем уж бессмысленной тратой времени.

- Приятно было познакомиться. Саша, тебе повезло, у тебя очаровательная невеста, - при всём сделанном над собой усилии мне не удалось придать комплименту надлежащий градус восторга. Он должен был быть горячим, а получился вымученно-теплым.

Воропаев заметил это: его глаза сузились; если бы он был котом, в этот момент он бы начал шипеть и шерсть у него на спине встала бы дыбом. Он решил, что я ему завидую, это как пить дать. Это было бы удручающе… если бы не наводило на блестящую идею! Что может заставить Воропаева отказаться от свадьбы? Если он сочтет, что его невеста недостойна стать его женой. Даша может быть сколь угодно хороша, но ни одна нормальная женщина не устоит против маленького приключения, нужно только найти подход. Саша уже решил, что я положил на неё глаз, значит, полдела сделано. Конечно, в случае успеха я рискую получить в глаз, но придется чем-то пожертвовать.

Итак, оставалось разработать тактику. Саша наверняка не очень-то нежен с ней. Я не верю, что ядовитый циник вдруг может превратиться в трепетного романтика и начать по доброй воле писать стихи, отвешивать комплименты и отправляться на ночной променад по парку. Если рядом с ним нет Сирано де Бержерака, я имею в виду, а никто из сашиных друзей на эту роль не тянет. А Даша на вид типичная любительница женских романов, Хью Гранта и «Красотки».

Техническая часть мероприятия была довольно проста: выяснить её адрес, телефон и место работы, послать несколько букетов с вложенными открытками-сердечками, написать пару сопливо-влюбленных смс с мольбой о встрече и – вуаля!

На четвёртое смс я получил ответ. Естественно, это будет никакое «не свидание», ей меня «жаль», и она постарается «всё объяснить». Меня это совершенно устраивало, потому что если бы она продолжала меня игнорировать, соблазнить её было бы немного сложнее.

Нужно было решить, когда Воропаев должен узнать о наших встречах. Оповестить его уже о первой или подождать, пока наши с ней отношения не станут более интимными. Первое свидание может выглядеть ещё слишком невинным, чтобы Саша отменил свадьбу. С другой стороны, устроить так, чтобы он застал нас «на месте преступления», труднее. Поколебавшись, я выбрал второй вариант: если есть первое свидание, то будет и второе, и надёжней «подставиться» именно на нем.

Всё было готово, орудия заряжены, и решающая битва впереди.

* * *

Я нарочно выбрал ресторан в центре, где могли встретиться знакомые: если до Воропаева дойдут слухи о том, чем занимается его невеста в свободное время, это будет очко в мою пользу. Даша задерживалась, но не настолько, чтобы я начал сомневаться, придёт ли она. Не могло быть, чтобы она передумала: её несчастный воздыхатель нуждался в сочувствии и утешении, и такая девушка, как она, не могла упустить случай почувствовать себя матерью Терезой.

Я не отрывал глаз от двери, чтобы не пропустить её появление. Важно, как она войдет. Оглянется ли: нет ли здесь знакомых сплетников? Чувствует ли она себя уже виноватой?

Воропаев. Я не сразу сообразил, что в зал вошел Воропаев и мы с ним уже добрую минуту играем в гляделки. Надежда, что его появление здесь – простое совпадение, вспыхнула и сразу умерла. Александр направился ко мне медленным шагом, с таким видом, будто ему перед входом в ресторан показали жабу. Он подошел, пару секунд постоял, нависая надо мной, словно ожидая, не надумаю ли я сбежать, и сел. Устраивать такой безмолвный спектакль было не в сашкином духе, но, по крайней мере, он не собирался вытрясти из меня душу, иначе приступил бы к этому уже с порога. Или он прочитал какую-нибудь психологическую книжку на тему «Как запугать противника до смерти и заставить валяться у себя в ногах?» и сейчас применял один из методов: многозначительно молчать, пока противник сам не начнет раскаиваться во всех грехах?

Я не выношу тишины. Если двое человек вот так сидят, смотрят друг на друга, и при этом они не телепаты – это ненормально.

- Добрый вечер, Саша, - на середине фразы мой голос скакнул на четверть тона выше, и только тогда я почувствовал, что волнуюсь. Сашкина психологическая атака подействовала.

- Зачем ты это сделал, Малиновский? – вопрос явно не требовал ответа. Воропаев – последний человек, которому нужны ваши оправдания, если он назначил вас виноватым. – Какого чёрта ты лезешь в мою жизнь? Тебе мало твоих подружек? Или ты так шутишь, я должен посмеяться? – после каждой фразы он переводил дыхание. – Ты урод, Малиновский.

Внезапно мне показалась ужасно глупой моя мысль: «Если он разозлится, я ничего не потеряю». Такое оскорбление он не простит; при его злопамятности и обидчивости, я стану его смертным врагом до конца дней. Не будет никаких «Буэнос ночес, амиго» и «Сайонара», не будет всех тех мелких колкостей, которые с сашкиной стороны были верхом дружелюбия. Будет ядовитая холодность, абсолютный нуль, с которым он сейчас принимал любое случайное упоминание Ярослава. Положение нужно было спасать: отрицать всё, что бы он ни утверждал.

- О чём ты, Саша? – я призвал на помощь весь свой актерский талант. – Я не…

Лучше бы я этого не говорил.

- А то ты не понимаешь, Малиновский! Какого чёрта ты ухлестываешь за моей невестой?

- Я не…

- Она сама мне обо всём рассказала – после того, как я припер её к стенке. Про все твои цветочки и записочки. Я предупреждаю тебя, Малиновский…

- Я никогда не…

- Я предупреждаю тебя, Малиновский, если ты ещё хоть раз позволишь себе что-то подобное, я тебя уничтожу.

- Саша, я не… - я сам чувствовал, насколько жалко звучат мои оправдания. Я мог бы навешать ему лапши на уши, сочинить себе алиби, но если он знал, это ничего не меняло. И всё же я повторил на автопилоте:

- Я не делал этого.

Воропаев посмотрел на меня взглядом, в котором явственно читалось «Как же ты меня достал». После такого взгляда он должен бы был уйти, раз сказал всё, что хотел, но он остался сидеть, постукивая пальцами по столу.

- В кои-то веки у меня в жизни всё стало нормально, но тебе надо было всё испортить. Зачем? – на этот раз вопрос не был риторическим; Воропаев ждал ответа.

Что я мог ему сказать? «Я хотел соблазнить твою невесту, чтобы ты оставался моим врагом»? «Я хотел, чтобы ты поссорился со своей невестой, потому что я не могу представить тебя женатым»? «Я хотел расстроить твою свадьбу, потому что… на Совете директоров мне будет больно видеть кольцо на твоём пальце»?

Все эти соображения, высказанные вслух, были бы полной бессмыслицей. Помешать Воропаеву жениться – это чистое озорство, без цели и причины. Просто потому, что его свадьбы нарушала миропорядок и так не должно было быть.

- Я не хотел, чтобы ты женился.

Его рука зависла над столом, не закончив отбивать такт. Потом он опустил её на скатерть и выстукивать другой, более медленный ритм.

- Почему? – задумчиво произнёс он.

Это был более сложный вопрос, чем «зачем?», и у меня не было на него ответа.

- Почему? – повторил он ровным голосом.

Из всех своих предыдущих размышлений о преимуществах холостого Сашки перед женатым, я смог кое-как сформулировать нечто общее:

- Я хотел, чтобы всё оставалось как раньше.

Видимо, это был не тот ответ, которого он ожидал.

- Вы со Ждановым параноики, - вдруг сказал он.

- А? – то, какими путями сашины мысли сворачивают к Жданову, часто сбивает меня с толку.

- Вы что, решили, я женюсь, это подогреет мои амбиции и я снова захочу стать президентом. Да плевал я на ваше «Зималетто».

Похоже, меня ещё долго будет преследовать слава великого комбинатора; как будто у меня не может быть личных планов, а только общественные.

- Саша, это ты параноик. У меня ничего подобного и в мыслях не было.

- А что было? – ясно, что он не поверил. Он был похож на прокурора на допросе, а это не прибавляло желания с ним общаться.

- Приятного вечера, Саша, - я поднялся и направился к выходу, пока он не успел меня остановить.

* * *

Я больше не пытался осуществить свой план: после того, как были раскрыты все карты, он потерял смысл. Наверняка Даша была прощена, а на балансе Малиновского Р.Д. появился ещё один огромный минус.

От нашего разговора у меня осталось неприятное ощущение, которое заставляло меня морщиться при воспоминании о том, как Воропаев спросил «почему?» и с каким озадаченным лицом он остался сидеть, когда я ушёл. Во всей этой ситуации было что-то неправильное, и я воспроизводил в памяти нашу беседу фразу за фразой, пытаясь поймать эту неправильность. Знаете, иногда уезжаешь в отпуск с таким же чувством, что ты что-то забыл, и начинаешь перебирать мысленно: кран закрыл, квартиру на сигнализацию поставил, свет выключил, газ выключил… И пока не поймешь, в чем дело, в мозгу так и зудит.

В истории же с Воропаевым я никак не мог понять, что меня тревожит. Да, я облажался, да, всё пошло не так, как я рассчитывал, да, я готов даже признать, что моя идея с самого начала была дурацкой, но это не избавляло от смутного чувства недосказанности.

Что-то было не так в том, как быстро Саша забыл, что я, собственно, собирался уложить в постель его невесту и переключился на вопрос, зачем я хотел это сделать.

Иногда мне казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и я ухвачу верную мысль за хвост, но она тут же ускользала.

И я повторял всё с самого начала: «Не лезь в мою жизнь». «Не трогай мою невесту». «Всё стало нормально». «Ты это испортил…» Нормально. Испортил.

Что существенного я испортил в воропаевской картине мира? Он считал, что его невеста непорочна, как ангел? Что другие мужчины не могут обращать на неё внимания? Саша не мог раздумать жениться из-за такой мелочи, как приглашение на свидание, на которое она даже не пришла. С другой стороны, воропаевская душа – потёмки. Кто знает, какой контроль качества должна пройти его избранница.

Я представил себе список из 125-ти пунктов: умница, красавица, блондинка, верная жена, хорошая хозяйка, успешная бизнес-леди… Наверняка у Воропаева была хорошая фантазия в том, что касалось фейс-контроля и дресс-кода.

Даша срезалась на четвертом пункте. А я так вообще не соответствовал ни одному, кроме третьего. Хотя кто знает, может, сашкин список был совсем не таким, и в топ-10 входили сексуальность, непредсказуемость, чувство юмора, страстность, неиссякаемая фантазия в постели, красота, общительность, диплом МГУ, зеленые глаза и, если на то пошло, светлые волосы.

Стоп. Что мне до того, что Воропаеву нравится в женщинах? Я не имел к этому никакого отношения.

И всё же я продолжал прокручивать в голове наш разговор.

- …почему?

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты женился.

Что я должен был ответить?

- Почему?

- Я хочу, чтобы всё оставалось как раньше.

- Почему?

- Мне нравится, что ты мой враг.

- Почему?

- Это хорошо.

- Почему?

- Это значит, что ты всегда где-то рядом.

* * *

Неприятное чувство, которое заставляло меня вздрагивать и морщиться при воспоминании о свадьбе, стало почти нестерпимым. Я ходил с ощущением сродни непрестанной зубной боли где-то в области солнечного сплетения. Через пару дней даже Андрей заметил это и поинтересовался, как я себя чувствую.

Я радовался предусмотрительности Александра: если бы мне пришлось присутствовать на его свадьбе, я бы серьёзно опасался за свои рассудок и печень. С каким-то мазохистским удовольствием, с каким ковыряют ранку, я представлял себе, как Воропаев целует Дашу под крики «Горько!», как его руки ложатся на её талию, затянутую в белый шёлк, как он склоняется к её уху и шепчет разные глупости. Самый безумный план уже не казался мне неосуществимым, лишь бы эти картины не претворились в жизнь. Но вспоминая предыдущее фиаско, я осаживал себя: какой смысл зарабатывать ещё один минус на сашкином счету, если… ну, если не Даша, так какая-нибудь другая особа женского пола – рано или поздно это произойдёт, а я не могу постоянно преследовать его, соблазняя всех его невест.

Дни бесконечно тянулись от утра к вечеру, но дата его свадьбы приближалась неумолимо, как последний экзамен, который я точно должен был завалить. Я вспоминал сцены из мыльных опер, когда священник вопрошает, нет ли у присутствующих возражений, и герой врывается в церковь в последний момент с криком «Стойте!» Эта идея была заманчиво-пугающей, но меня сдерживала мысль о том, как Саша обернётся и пригвоздит меня к полу своим «Почему?», и я снова не смогу придумайте никакого путного ответа.

К счастью, никто вокруг больше не заговаривал о готовящейся свадьбе. Не знаю, то ли мне везло, то ли только для меня это событие играло столь большую роль. Правда, один раз Андрей заикнулся о сашином бракосочетании, но я вдруг вспомнил, что опаздываю на важную встречу с поставщиками, и так и не узнал, что он хотел сказать. Я и не хотел знать.

* * *

Я старался убедить себя, что это не моё дело. Я повторял, как мантру: «Мне всё равно», но это было равносильно попыткам не думать о белой обезьяне. Я выбросил настольный календарь, но, во-первых, без него было неудобно, а во-вторых, я и без календаря знал, сколько дней осталось до свадьбы. Две недели, неделя, три дня, два. Завтра. А я сижу в кресле и ничего не пытаюсь хоть что-нибудь изменить, пока Воропаев примеряет дома чёрный костюм с галстуком. Или серый, не столь важно, но мне представлялся именно чёрный – он больше отвечал настроению.

На сомнения уже не оставалось времени, и я просто встал и поехал к нему. Я не рассчитывал, что дорога будет длинной; по пути я успел проиграть в голове все варианты своего провала: Воропаева не будет дома, Воропаев будет дома не один, он не пустит меня на порог, он пошлёт меня, он спустит меня с лестницы, он посмеётся надо мной… он снова спросит «почему?», и я снова не смогу ответить, не буду знать, куда девать глаза и как объяснить ему, что мне тяжело дышать оттого, что он завтра женится. Я даже себе не мог объяснить, почему я торчу в пробке посреди заснеженного проспекта и щелкаю по радиостанциям в поисках знака, который подскажет мне верный ответ.

12-ый этаж. Я поднимался по лестнице, пересчитывая ступени. Медленней. Чтобы никогда не придти и не оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Через 330 ступеней моё дыхание сбилось, а в голове немного прояснилось. Я определился: лучше всего, если Воропаева нет дома. Тогда я уйду и перестану маяться дурью. Я остановился у его двери, чтобы перевести дыхание. Конечно, подъём на 12-ый этаж – это напряжённое физическое упражнение, но я слишком запыхался. Сердце стучало изнутри о рёбра, и мне пришлось прислониться к стене, прикрыв глаза.

Рядом щёлкнул замок.

- Ты собираешься вечно здесь стоять, Малиновский?

- А? – я вздрогнул. В приоткрытой двери стоял Воропаев, необычно домашний. Он куда-то дел своё обычное натянутое выражение лица, которое носил «на выход», хотя и сейчас оно было настороженным. – Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь?

- Ты видел внизу человека в красивой черной форме с пуговицами? – начал Воропаев тоном тренера, в сотый раз объясняющего сборной России по футболу, как играть в футбол. – Это охранник. Ты сказал ему, к кому идёшь. Он позвонил мне и сообщил, кто ко мне идёт.

- Ааа…

- Бэ. Заходи, - он впустил меня в квартиру.

Я до этого никогда не был у Воропаева дома, но всё, что я сейчас видел, было зеркало в полный рост слева от меня. Оно невольно притягивало моё внимание: в отражении я видел, как стою перед Сашей, и вид у меня идиотский, и на щеках красные пятна, и волосы почему-то растрёпаны. А он смотрит на меня в молчаливом ожидании.

- Ну?

- А?

- Малиновский, разнообразь свой репертуар. Или ты пришёл акать и любоваться на себя в зеркале?

- А. То есть, нет. Я пришёл… - Саша был прав, когда я выходил из дома, у меня была какая-то цель, - да, я хотел тебя поздравить. Со свадьбой, - добавил я, потому что на его лице мелькнуло непонимание.

Он молчал, причём до меня постепенно доходило, что он молчит, так как я ляпнул что-то не то.

- Я не женюсь.

Мой рот открылся для очередного «А?», но он опередил меня:

- Ты не знал?

Он не женится? Он не женится. Значит, последний месяц я зря мучил себя безумными мазохистскими картинами, зря изобретал планы, зря пытался избавиться от тяжести между рёбрами. Он не женится! Если бы я лучше соображал, я бы давно спросил у Андрея, что происходит. Не женится! Мне стало легко, узел в солнечном сплетении развязался, и на его месте образовалась пустота, которую надо было тотчас заполнить – смехом. Я старался сдержаться, но это было невозможно. Не. Женится. Я смеялся, смеялся и краешком сознания понимал, что не должен, что я виноват и должен сейчас извиняться и сочувствовать, но кроме огромного облегчения не было ничего.

- Малиновский! Рома! – Воропаев тряс меня за плечи. – Успокойся!

У него были такие ошарашенные глаза, что меня задушил ещё один приступ хохота.

- Тихо! – он тряхнул меня так, что я подавился и закашлялся.

Он держал меня за плечи, и я чувствовал, как его ладони чуть приподнимаются при каждом вдохе.

Меня касалось множество рук, и я почти каждый день прикасался к новому телу, обнаженному телу. Эти прикосновения были волнующи, они возбуждали, потому что это был закон природы: мужское тело плюс женское тело всегда в результате дают секс. Но ни одно из этих прикосновений не было так… непристойно. Я не делал тайны из своих свиданий, если бы нашёлся желающий послушать, я бы рассказал, как и что делал с каждой из своих подруг. Но не о том, что я стоял перед Воропаевым, что Воропаев стоял передо мной и держал меня за плечи, и как у меня внутри становилось горячо. Жар перекинулся мне на щеки; Саша улыбнулся впервые с тех пор, как объявил о своей дурацкой свадьбе.

И я понял, почему было так непристойно то, что происходило. Оно имело значение, не было простой суммой влечения и рефлексов, а было чем-то большим, о чём не говорят вслух.

И о том, что было дальше, я тоже умолчу, потому что это – для двоих.

_Fin _


End file.
